There has been well known a blind rivet including a hollow tubular rivet body having a flange formed at one end thereof, and a mandrel received in the rivet body in such manner that a large diameter head of the mandrel is located on the opposite side of the flange. The mandrel can be pulled in the direction getting away from the rivet body while holding a shank of the mandrel extending on the side of the flange to allow the end of the rivet body to be expandedly deformed so as to be fasten and couple a first attachment member, such as a panel, and a second attachment member, such as a mechanic component, together. If the second attachment member, such as a small component, is couple to the first attachment member, such as a large panel standing in the difficult way of inserting an operator's hand into the rear side thereof, the blind rivet provides a significant advantage of allowing such attachment members to be adequately fastened, from one side of the first attachment member.
The conventional blind rivet, however, has as a disadvantage of difficulty in releasing the fastened state according the blind rivet (or detaching the attachment members) after the attaching operation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-254212 discloses a specialized blind rivet capable of allowing such a detaching operation. While the blind rivet disclosed in this publication has an advantage of allowing the detachment operation, the operation can be carried out only under a certain limited condition. More specifically, the detaching operation have to carried out while applying a tool not only on the front side but also on the rear side, and consequently, it is hard for only one operator to do detaching operation when the attachment member is a large panel. Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. 4-095109 discloses another blind rivet comprising a rivet body, a flange formed separately from and connected to the rivet body through a thread engagement, and means attached rotatably to the flange or the rivet body. This blind rivet makes it possible not only to finish the attaching operation on one side but also to carry out the detaching operation on the same side as that in the attaching operation.
The blind rivet disclosed in the above Japanese Utility-Model Laid-Open No. 4-095109 provides an excellent workability allowing both the fastening and detaching operations to be carried out from one side. However, it is required to construct the blind rivet in a specialized structure such as the flange formed separately from and connected to the rivet body through the thread engagement. In addition, it needs an additional operation of rotating the rivet body or the flange to connect the rivet body by means of the thread engagement and the flange together.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a blind rivet including a rivet body and an integrally formed flange and requiring no rotation for connection, and maintaining the fastening state between the first attachment member and the blind rivet but allowing the second attachment member to be detached from the first attachment member from one of sides of the first attachment member.